A History of the Great War - The Saverian Conflict
1914-1922: The Caesandium Unification. (1914-1916) Adapheon's Plan: In a Landslide Victory following a great depression, Adapheon Victeric, as Head of the National Socialist Party, becomes Minister of State. He Immediatley embarks on a series of reforms, industrialising the flagging nation and revolutionising the nation. His Plan snaps Caesanduim out of the depression, bringing it to the fore in heavy industry and arms production. Adapheon proves himself to be a master diplomat, creating many profitable treaties, including a mutual protection pact with Biktorya. (1916-1919) The Chessmaster: Following this mutual protection pact's announcement, The Khavois Confederacy begins a series of meetings with the two other nations on the continent, Bevillia and Vaiwan. Despite getting assurances of protection from Vaiwan, Bevillia refuses to do more than economically back the nation, should war begin. During this time, Caesandium is becoming more forceful in it's border patrols, and a series of border incidents prompt Khavois to bring it to the view of the Saveric League, but to no avail. Khavois eventually resorts to sending border defenders out in platoon size, and plants a series of minefields along the border. Caesandium begins to mass infantry and armor divisions behind the border, ostenably to defend itself from the 'Agressive Defence' Tactics Khavois is utilising. In Response, Khavois masses troops on the border, stripping them from other installations in order to defend against the force, several million strong, that Caesandium has massed. Meanwhile, Khavois manouvers troops to the Biktoryalo forest, and prepares them for battle against the open flank that Khavois presents to Bitorya. (1920-1922) War: On December 19th 1920, the Biktoryalo Offensive, commanded by General Jonaton Heireich, Smashes through the border, capturing vast swathes of land and the City of Khavaon. The Quick advance stuns the nation, and an advance division manages to capture Head of Parliament, David Hyuss. Following the loss of their Capital, Head of State, and Commanding General (Who was killed while defending Khavaon), most of the Khavois Military deserts, and the Country formally becomes part of the Caesandum Empirette. Tragically, The Monarch of Biktorya, Günther Ingersleben, dies of cancer at the age of 63. His Eldest Son Arndt takes control of the country, and in a series of shocking discussions, makes Biktorya a protectorate of Caesandium. 1923-1926: Preparing for the Worst Following the Brutal War that resulted in the formation of the Caesandium Empirette, Bevillia Calls up Troops, and Begins Creating A New Armored Division, the 3rd Armored Division, or the Avaric Wolves as they became known, due to their commander, Colonel Jay Wolve. They Were equipped with the new BV-132 Assault Tank, and the BV-109 Main Battle Tank, and was Designed to counter the Best of the Empirette's troops, the Elite Dragon Battalions. Vaiwan also used this time to create new units, but, fearing for the worst, designed small, mobile troops of guerilla-trained men, trained to survive well behind Enemy lines, and to cause Havoc until they could be Reinforced. By 1926 the nations had all massed their armies, and they stood at 16 million strong for the Caesandum Empirette and Protectorates, 10 Million for The United Kingdom of Bevillia, and 8 Million for Vaiwan. 1926: The Lengos Assault In a Surprising move, The Empirette opened hostilities with an attack on Bevillia, Sweeping south towards the city, gaining 400 Miles before being stopped on the outskirts by the Saveric Guards, who defended the citys outer limits, and being flanked by a detachment of the 3rd Armor Division. This almost Encircled a Division of Caesandium troops, who were saved by Field Marshal Georg Bernd Auttenberg's Quick Thinking, exploiting a gap in the encirclement, and fighting free. Repulsed in this attack, Auttenberg attacked with his Armor Division, leading the fighting to a standstill for days, before the main body of the 3rd Armored Division Arrived. Even then, despite being outnumbered more than three to one, he led a fighting retreat, inflicting two 'kills' for every tank he lost until he crossed the border. At that point, the third Armored division regrouped by Lengos, and awaited further orders. Meanwhile, the First Assault Division struck Northwest, seeking to establish a strech of friendly territory between Vaiwan and Bevillia. They managed four hundred miles before being fought to a standstill by a Dragon Battalion near the Hawkeye Airstrip. The Fifth Mountaineering Battalion, supported by the second Self-Propelled Artillery Batallion, attacked north, seeking to infiltrate Bityoria through the mountains, and outflank them. This was thwarted when they encountered a force of Caesandise troops. They Battled for multiple days, with casualties on each side reaching the thousands, before the Caesandise retreated. Too Damaged to advance, the Mountaineers were forced to stay as a guard force, and Dug in. 1927: Breaking Out After a paticularly tough winter, both sides were entrenched, and any attempt at breakout would result in massive casualties, and a stalemate. Both sides determined this, and therefore put plans into motion. Field Marshal Georg Bernd Auttenberg attacked the Bevillian Line, resulting in the decimation of the Ninth Regulars Division, a conscripted force of new recruits. Meanwhile, he smashed through the diverted line and headed into the heart of Bevillia, only being stopped when the line started to close, and he was forced to retreat. The First Marine Corps landed off Kalzorkha, and drove inland, under Leutenant William Rogers, and uniting with Colonel Wolv who broke through the line with his Armored Division. The Empirette showed it's redeployment skills though, and had a new battle line set up , surrounding the new territory gained by the advance. As Rogers Said "Well Boys, guess we ain't getting home for dinner this early" 1928: A New Ally Category:A History of the Great War Category:The United Kingdom of Bevillia Category:Saveria